


Chasing Fate

by DrawingAnchors



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Just a flimsy excuse to have a love affair with Katie McGrath, Reader Insert, Slow Burn, and because Morgana deserved better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingAnchors/pseuds/DrawingAnchors
Summary: How would Morgana's fate have changed if she wasn't so alone? Would she still suffer the same fate? Or will you be able to save her?(Merlin Rewrite - Season 1. Follows the same storyline, but with the addition of you, the reader, as Morgana's love interest.)





	Chasing Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This story will follow the Merlin storyline episode by episode (skipping some in the interest of pacing), but with the addition of you to the storyline. It will be a bit of a slow burn, but I promise it will be worth it. Told mainly from the reader's POV, but occasionally from Morgana's as well.
> 
> The rating will probably be changed to M during later chapters.
> 
> And of course, all of the origional characters and storylines belong to BBC.

In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom lies in hand of a young boy. But the destiny of one woman, lies in yours.

  


* * *

  


It is difficult to sulk in a carriage when the bumpy dirt road you're on keeps jostling you out of your slouched position. Instead, you have to settle for good, old fashion sighing. Your father sits opposite you, examining a handle full of documents and ignoring your pointed sulking.

"I don’t see why I have to come along with you for the Camelot peace talks." You say, deciding on a more direct approach. "Wouldn't my time be better spent at home? Running the estate?"

Your father doesn't move his gaze from his papers. "You are 18 now and it's time you start learning the ambassador trade for when you eventually take my position. Plus," He grins at you. "If it just so happens that Uther's son falls madly in love with you and you take the throne as queen of Camelot, then that’s just a plus, isn’t it?

I would rather marry his horse, you think to yourself. You sigh and go back to your sulking.

It isn’t long before the forests and dirt roads turn to sturdy houses and cobblestone streets. Before you know it, you are looking out your window at the tall and imposing walls of the citadel. Knights in vibrant red cloaks rush to meet your carriage as it stops in front of the entrance steps. One of them opens the door and helps you out. Your father climbs out as well and is immediately greeted by an older, well-dressed gentleman with the Pendragon crest on his arm.

"Edgar, you old fool! It is good to see you again." The older man clasps his arm in a firm, friendly manner. 

This, you think, must be King Uther. Behind him stands a well-built blond man, with a matching crest, who you assume is the prince. Your heart skips a beat when you see the woman standing beside him. She has fair skin and long, dark brown hair that trickles over her shoulders in waves. Her dress is beautifully tailored purple silk. Her mannerisms are polite, but there is something in her face that says she would rather be anywhere else.

You can’t decide if you want to be her or push her up against a wall. You probably shouldn’t be thinking that about a woman you have just met. Hearing your name turns your attention back to the conversation at hand.

"I know it has been some time, but you remember my daughter, Y/N?" Your father pulls you closer to him and the king. 

"Of course! My, she has grown into a lovely young lady, hasn’t she?" He says, and you fight the urge to shrink back under his appraising look. "And I'm sure you remember my son, Arthur," He proudly lays a hand on the prince's shoulder. "but I don’t believe you ever met my ward, Morgana." With his other hand, he gestures over to the young woman with the dark hair. 

Morgana steps forwards and curtseys, flashing you and your father a smile so charming your knees instantly go a little weak. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my Lord. I've heard good things." She speaks to your father, but her eyes find yours. Her smile turns just a little wicked and you realize you may or may not have been staring.

Your father nods back politely. "Thank you, my lady. The pleasure is all mine."

Uther claps his hand. "Well, let's get you both settled. Shall we?"

  


* * *

  


You spend the entire time you are unpacking thinking about Morgana and when you might possibly be able to see her again. You should be ashamed, being this enamored with a girl you don’t even know yet, but you can’t help it. There was just something about her, something that drew you to her, made you want to know everything you could about her. What makes her laugh? What makes her cry? What does she sound like when you kiss her? Oh yeah, you are already in way too deep.  
A knock at the door makes you jump, briefly worried that somehow someone heard your inappropriate musings. However, it is just a servant girl. 

She peeks around the door. "My lady? May I come in?"

"Yes, sorry! Of course!"

"The king has ordered a banquet in honor of your arrival and in honor of the 20 years Camelot has been free from magic."

"Free from magic?" You had heard rumor that sorcery had been banned here, but you had no idea that it was taken so seriously. 

She nods, somewhat awkwardly. "Yes. King Uther has banned magic from his kingdom under penalty of death. There was a beheading of a confirmed sorcerer just this morning."

You gape at her. "How awful!"

She raises an eye at you.

"Sorry, I mean- Just tell the king I'll happily attend."

"Of course, my lady." The servant girl bows her head and takes her leave.

A banquet? You find yourself wondering if Morgana might be there. No, no more Morgana. You need to focus on not embarrassing you or your father while he tries to negotiate peace between your kingdom and Camelot. Your father was right, one day you would take over as ambassador to Elmet and you needed to be ready.

Your resolve, though well-intentioned, is short-lived. It is but an hour or so later when you find yourself seated at the banquet, sneaking subtle looks around the room to see if Morgana had arrived yet. She hasn’t. And it seems that you were not the only one to have noticed. Uther Pendragon is seated at the center of the head table, an empty chair to the left of him. He is trying to make polite conversation with your father but keeps glancing to the empty chair with increasing irritation. It’s been a little more than an hour now since the feast has started you see a very nervous looking servant approach Uther's chair. He wrings his apron as he bends down to whisper something into the King's ear. You see Uther's face grow red and he stands from the table and leaves the banquet seething with quiet fury.

  


* * *

  


Morgana POV

Morgana watches the knights make their rounds below the corridor window, ignoring the sounds of feast happening down the hall. She can clearly hear the angry footsteps approaching but chooses the ignore those as well.

"Morgana." Uther sounds exasperated, like he is preparing to lecture a child. "What is this? Why are you not joining us at the feast?"

Morgana sets her jaw and turns to him. "I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for a celebration. Besides, I know the only reason you are so eager for me to attend is to parade me in front of your new friend. He doesn't have a son you can marry me off to you know…"

Uther looks equal parts flustered and offended. "That is beside the point. The execution was simple justice for what the boy had done.

"To whom? He practiced some magic. He didn’t hurt anyone."

Uther's voice is now low and dangerous as he leans in closer to his ward. "You were not around 20 years ago. You have no idea what it was like.”

"How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?"

"Until they realize there is no room for magic in my kingdom! Now, you will be with me when I officially greet Lord Edgar and his daughter."

"I told you I want no part of these celebrat-

"I am your guardian!" Uther is practically yelling now, but Morgana refuses to back down. "I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our guests." He storms away, satisfied that he has put her in her place.

Morgana, however, isn’t finished. "You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you'll create." She calls after him. 

If he hears her, he gives her no sign.

  


* * *

  


Reader POV

You had hoped that a good nights sleep would quell the disappointment that has settled in your chest, but it doesn't. Morgana had never ended up attending the banquet last night and you really had hoped to use that as an excuse to talk to her. You weren't sure when the next time you would have a chance to see her was. You're tempted to lie in your bed for the next several days pining, but that wouldn't do any good to your self-esteem. A walk would probably be better. A walk around the castle halls to clear your head. And if you were to accidentally find yourself walking by Morgana's quarters, well that wasn't your fault. It is that line of thinking that finds you walking aimlessly towards the west wing of the castle and wondering if you should just turn around and go back to pining on your own. But before you can lose your nerve, a young man with dark hair and a bright blue tunic slams straight into you knocking you both to the floor.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" He apologizes as he scrambles to find the vial he was carrying. He sighs in relief when he finds it unbroken.

"It's alright." You say picking yourself up and dusting off your dress. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Taking this vial to Morgana," He wiggles the vial in his hand. "But Gaius has me making over a dozen deliveries for him today. Wait, you wouldn't happen to be going that way would you?"

You open your mouth, not sure what you'll answer, but before you can decide the servant boy thrusts the vial into your hands.

"Fantastic! I owe you one!" And just like that, he's gone.

You look from your hands to the stairs that lead up to Morgana's room. Okay, well no chickening out now. You would knock, but her door is already open when you get to it. Morgana is faced away from you, fixing her hair. You mean to announce your presence, but the moment you see her all, sense leaves you. You have forgotten to breathe much less speak.

"You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole." Morgana says, walking towards her changing screen. "Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?"

Oh, dear lord, she's undressing. She is behind her changing screen and hidden from view, but you worry that if you announce yourself now it just embarrass you both. So you do the only thing you can do. You set the vial down and pick up her dress. 

"I mean the man's a total jester." She continues on as you hand her the dress over the changing screen. "Just because I'm the king's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?"

You try very hard to look anywhere but her as slowly start to back out of her room.

"Well, does it?"

You stop. "Oh, uh, no."

"If he wants me to go then he should invite me. And he hasn't. So do you know what that means?"

"Uh, no." You quietly start to make your way towards the door again. Praying she doesn't ask any more questions.

"Where are you?"

Shit. "Here!" You walk a little more quickly now.

"It means I'm free to get to that lovely young lady the duke brought with him."

That gets your attention. You turn to see Morgana leaning smugly on the wall beside her changing screen. "Oh, my lady, I didn't mean-"

She laughs, and it is light and beautiful. "Don't worry about it. I didn’t mean to mistake you for my lady's maid. But since you're here, would you mind helping me with this fastening?" She turns her back to you and lifts her hair so you can see the unfasten part of her dress.

You curse your face for the bright red shade you know it is turning and step forward to help her. You are careful not to let your fingers brush the delicate skin on the back of her neck, wanting to be respectful and not sure you could handle even the slightest touch from her. "There," You say as you back away. "That should do it."

Morgana appraises herself in the mirror, looking satisfied with your work. You hate that you want to please her so badly. What has come over you?

"So, what do you think?" She asks smoothing her dress out. "Should I wear this little tease? Or," She picks up a beautifully scandalous red dress. "give them a night they'll really remember?"

Your mouth goes dry as you examine the dress, trying not to imagine all the skin that a dress like that would show.

Morgana smirks. "The red one it is then."

Dear lord, this woman is trying to kill you.

  


* * *

  


She is definitely trying to kill you. You know you already saw the dress earlier, but when Morgana arrives actually wearing it, you suddenly forget how to breathe. She walks like she already knows that everyone's eyes on her and she doesn’t mind one bit.

"She looks great, doesn’t she? Some people are just born to be queen."

A serving girl about your age has sidled up to you. She's very pretty in her own right, with beautiful, curly brown hair and lovely brown skin. She has clearly noticed you staring, but she fixes you with a warm smile.

You clear your throat, trying to regain your dignity and your senses. "Yes, she looks lovely."

"I'd like to take some credit for it seeing as I dressed her, but I'm pretty sure I could put her in a potato sack and she'd still look that good." She considers you and then holds out her hand to you. "I'm Gwen by the way, Morgana's lady's maid."

You shake her hand. "Oh! You’re Gwen!"

"I am! And I suppose I should thank you for taking some of my work off my plate earlier." She raises a brow at you.

You blush remembering the whole encounter. "I-"

The trumpets sound signaling the start of the feast and saving you from further embarrassment.

A different serving girl leads you to your seat, which just so happens to be beside Morgana's.

King Uther enters, dressed to the nines. He takes his place at the center of the room. "We have enjoyed 20 years of peace and prosperity," He begins. 

You genuinely try to listen to him as he drones on about all he has brought to the kingdom, but you can feel Morgana's eyes on you and suddenly it is hard to think of much else. When she finally catches your eye, she gestures towards Uther with her head and makes a sour expression. "The only thing he loves more than his crown is an opportunity to talk about himself."

You stifle a laugh.

"It is my honor to introduce to you, Lord Edgar, ambassador to the kingdom of Elmet And his lovely daughter, Y/N."

The tables all clap politely and Morgana smiles fondly at you, making your heart flutter. 

When the clapping dies down, Uther continues to speak. "And to celebrate the arrival of our guests and start of the peace talks between Elmet and Camelot, I present to you Camelot's finest singer, Lady Helen."

Soft music begins to play as a dark-haired woman takes her position on the tiny stage.

Lady Helen has a lovely voice, possibly the loveliest you've ever heard. You don’t understand the language she sings in, but the words lull you, pulling you into a calm unlike anything you've ever felt. You close your eyes, letting the music just wash over you. It would be so easy to just… fall asleep to this. That is the last coherent thought you have before you slump down in your seat, unconscious.

When you awake, the room seems significantly darker. Cobwebs have grown over the tables and guests. You realize you can’t remember falling asleep and you have no idea how long you've been out for. The other guests around you are beginning to stir as well. You look to Morgana for answers, but she seems just as confused as you are.

In the middle of the room, lady Helen lays crushed beneath a metal chandelier. Except, upon closer inspection, it no longer looks like Lady Helen. It is a withered old woman. She pulls herself up with great difficulty, and before anyone can react she launches a dagger straight at the prince. A servant boy, the same one you had met earlier that day, pulls Arthur from its path just as it buries itself in the chair where he sat.

Uther approaches them both, still groggy and in shock. "You saved my boy's life."

While Uther attends to his son and his savior, Morgana pulls your attention from the chaos with a gentle hand on your arm. "Are you alright?" She asks quietly.

You nod. "I believe so. You?"

She nods. "Why don't I take you back to your room?" 

When you don’t respond, she loops her arm gingerly through yours and leads you from the room. You walk wordlessly through the castle halls, arm in arm, until you can no longer hear the murmuring of the crowd behind you.

"So do all your feasts involves assassinations?"

Morgana laughs and tightens her grip around your arm. "Only every now and then. It's more of a… special occasion kind of thing." 

You smile despite your nervous. This was the first time you had ever witnessed an attempt on someone's life and you were still a little shaken. Morgana's touch feels like an anchor, holding you steady as you process all the just happened.

A comfortable quiet hangs between the two of you as she walks you the rest of the way to your room. Morgana relinquishes her grip on your arm and you instantly miss the contact. 

"You’re sure you’re alright?"

You smile at her fondly. It’s sweet that she's so worried. "I promise, Morgana. I'm tougher than I look." You open the door to your room and begin to walk through. 

"Y/N," She stops you with a gentle hand on your arm. "It was lovely to finally get to spend some time with you. I look forward to more of that in the future." 

Your heart almost stops when she leans forward to press a soft, lingering kiss to your cheek.

"Until tomorrow, Y/N."

As you bid her goodnight and close the door to your room, there is not a doubt in your mind that your life will never be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! If this is a story you would like to see continued, please let me know in the comments! It can be really difficult to work up the motivation to write, even the things I love, so every comment helps! 
> 
> Feel free to also leave any suggestions or critiques as I am always trying to improve.


End file.
